Armor Blitz Online
Armor Blitz Online is a VRMMO released on June 12th, 2062. Overview Armor Blitz Online is a new VRMMO released by developer ArmoredCore, and utilizes the newest iteration of the RiftGear headset used by Cronotek in End War Online, called RiftGear NEXT. As such, it functions similarly to the old RiftGear and even transfers user consciousness to servers in much the same way. The servers used to house user consciousness data is called the Convergence Link Network, built and maintained by the Haseo Corporation specifically for VRMMOs, with all VRMMOs operating on different sections of the same network. Gameplay Armor Blitz Online focuses on high speed and hardcore mech action. Players pilot their own personal combat machines, named Armor Blitzes. The Blitzes are able to be customized to a high degree of personalization, and everything can be customized to a player's liking in order to fit their playstyle or personality, being able to customize the way their Blitz handles, their weapon loadouts, and even the cosmetics and colors. Combat Mechanics The focus of Armor Blitz Online is to emphasize gratuitous and shocking combat, with Armor Blitzes capable of dealing and taking massive amounts of damage and carrying devastating firepower. Pieces of Blitzes are able to be destroyed, with damage ranging from some armor plating torn off to entire limbs dismembered from the frame. The weapons follow this philosophy, and each weapon is capable of massive destruction in the hands of an Armor Blitz. Armor Blitz Armor Blitzes are the machines piloted by players, and they come in a massive variety of shapes and sizes, all custom tailored by each player to be unique in their own ways. Everything about an Armor Blitz is able to be customized, from the performance stats to cosmetics such as armor styles and coloring. Armor Type Armor Type refers to the classification of an Armor Blitz, and designates certain aspects such as performance statistics and weaponry. There are several Armor Types to consider when choosing a Blitz. L-Armor L-Armor, or Light Armors, are the lightest of the Armor Types. They excel at fast hit-and-run tactics, being able to move in fast and hit hard and escape just as quickly. They are generally the smallest of the Armor Types, disregarding individual cosmetics, and carry the least amount of weaponry overall. However, they are still capable of carrying devastating amounts of firepower, with the ability to perform high speed charges and cripple an enemy's defense in the blink of an eye. With their speed, they also excel at strafing runs, being able to lay down sustained fire while circling a target, or saturating a wide area with sheer volume of fire. Being the lightest of the Armor Types, they also get the best use out of Flight Units, being able to hover and glide longer and farther. M-Armor M-Armor, or Medium Armors, represent the majority of Armor Blitzes, and strike a balance between the speed and agility of L-Armors and the durability and power of H-Armors. M-Armors are also the most modular of Armor Types, capable of carrying the widest variety of weaponry and are suited for a large variety of missions, being able to be customized to suit many different roles. M-Armors are recommended for new players or players who want an Armor Blitz with many strengths and not too many weaknesses, and for experienced players who want a frame capable of performing in a wide variety of scenarios. H-Armor H-Armor, or Heavy Armors, are the heaviest and most powerful of the Armor Types. They are capable of carrying the largest and heaviest firepower available, and are equipped with the most durable armor. Bulwarks with mortars and railguns, or artillery pieces with close range rotary cannons; nothing is off-limits for H-Armors. A single H-Armor is capable of holding a line or destroying one, though being as slow as they are they work best when supported by units that are capable of defending it from faster frames that can outmaneuver them. F-Armor F-Armor, or Fortress Armors, represent a separate classification of Armor Blitz entirely. They represent the largest and most powerful machines available, and are often several times larger than all other Armor Types. Most take multiple pilots to operate, and are veritable superweapons in their own right. They are a rare sight on the battlefield due to the cost of maintenance and the fact that they require an entire crew to operate, and are mainly used by factions and not by individuals. The mere presence of an F-Armor on the battlefield can turn the tide of any conflict in the blink of an eye. BST-Frame A completely separate classification of machine in Armor Blitz Online is the BST-Frame, which preside a league entirely of their own. They are machines were built hundreds of years ago during the Cataclysm War, and exhibit performance far beyond Armor Blitzes. They appear to be the opposite of Armor Blitzes in nearly every way. Where Armor Blitzes carry modular weapons that can be swapped out according to mission type, the BST-Frames carry their weapons internally and integral to the frame. Where Armor Blitzes use standard projectile weaponry, the BST-Frames utilize energy-based weapons as their primary armaments. While Armor Blitzes are mainly used for ranged combat, BST-Frames are more dedicated to up-close engagements with melee weapons. While Armor Blitzes are limited to the ground, with the exception of L-Armor being able to hover, BST-Frames are fully flight capable. The performance of a BST-Frame is superior to that of an Armor Blitz in every way. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:VRMMO